History of TNW
Just like the technophobes of earth said--it was robots that did us in, in a manner of speaking. Computers, at least. Advanced, nearly sentient computer viruses that overloaded the systems with so much data--that it caused the Blackout. The day on Earth when all computers stopped working--and when shortly after, with the sudden lack of computerized control, almost systems of electricity also overloaded, failed, shut down. The date was November 29th, 2017 that the major blackout occurred, shutting down much of the world's production of power. However, not everything was completely dead--and what power plants and sources still functioned were funnelled towards the wealthy and the influential, slowly draining it from the rest of the world, leaving many developing countries completely without power and over time, leaving many smaller cities and towns in jeopardy. However, this more gradual progression of losing the grid meant people had more knowledge of what was happening, though to many it wasn't clear why. As such, preparation for life without power was underway from the date of the original blackout, and supplies were quickly contested and hoarded. It was assumed by some that humanity would quickly recover and restore power to the world: but that was not so. Though it might not have been impossible, while some dregs still existed, those who claimed it didn't want to give it up to help others. And then, by the year 2032--fifteen years later--there were some who envied those still clinging to power, those who could use it for better protection, a more productive lifestyle--and through human attacks rather than artificial ones, the last large generators and plants were destroyed. Twenty years later and the only source of electrical power comes from batteries--and those are close to nonexistent, highly coveted. The system of currency is barter, generally speaking. There are three main groups, but there are sure to be smaller groups that may or may not grow to become 'official' with time. There are also plenty of loners, but in a world without electrical lighting, where guns and ammo are scarce, the encroaching wildlife is a lot more threatening to a human than it used to be. After all--humans are weaklings compared to most other animals, and without their tools, are not the top of the food chain. There are many forms of alternative power of course, such as solar panels or water wheels, that can be used to some extent. We do not say that people cannot use these things in character, however if a group gets too close to having widespread power with too much advantage over other groups, we may step in as staff to force IC natural disasters to do some damage. Plots that involve use of electricity should be talked about to staff. The environment of the planet is still as varied as ever, and due to liquid space, any changes in temperature for certain places would be up to leaders. There are areas that are fairly irradiated, which can be quite dangerous to venture into. (All credit goes to the staff of Bearbonesrp.com)